


Overworked

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Taeyong is stressed and overworked in the studio, until he gets a little relief in the form of you.





	Overworked

You’ve been lounging on your back on the sofa in the studio while Taeyong worked for hours now. He had almost cancelled your night together at first, but when you pouted and asked if you could come sit with him while he worked, he eagerly agreed. While your presence was definitely welcomed, after he greeted you with multiple kisses and sweet promises of leaving very soon, Taeyong found himself thoroughly distracted.

At least, that’s what he kept telling himself the problem was. The truth was he just couldn’t get the verse to sound exactly the way he wanted it to whenever he went in to actually record it. He tried various ways of tweaking it, of rewording things or putting different inflections as he rapped, but it just wasn’t working. His brain felt foggy and frustrated. So after three hours of struggling while you sat patiently behind him on your phone, Taeyong decided to scrap the entire verse and start over.

“Babe, honestly, you sound great.” You told your boyfriend when he came back in to sit down in front of the desk again.

“It doesn’t blend with everything else, it’s not working with Mark’s verse or the chorus…I just need to start over.” He sighs, straightening his back and rolling his neck with a soft groan.

You know he’s just as tired and frustrated as you are with the fact that he’s still stuck here trying to work this out, so you take pity on him instead of act like a brat over it. You get off of the couch and come up behind him, rubbing his stiff neck and shoulders while he stares at a blank sheet of paper and taps his pen in a spastic rhythm on the desk.

You try to help him get started again, but mostly you stay quiet and let him work it out in his head the way you know he needs to before he’ll ever get it on paper. So you try to soothe him, rubbing his neck and shoulders while he hums appreciatively at you occasionally. He’s so tense you can feel it under your fingers, breaking away with each press and rub. Eventually, he thanks you under his breath just before he leans over and starts writing, and you go sit back down in the same spot you’ve been in for hours.

It’s hard to sit there when you’ve been looking forward to seeing him all day, only to have him just out of your reach. Physically you could stand up and walk right over and just kiss him but you feel like it’s a little rude, considering how busy and stressed out he is. So you keep your distance. At least, up until you can’t help it but to pout and whine.

“Taeyongie~ I miss you.”

He glances over his shoulder at you, his eyes softening and he pouts his lower lip at you. “I miss you, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

“Are you almost done?” You ask him hopefully.

“No, babe, I’m sorry.” He sighs. “I’m trying my hardest.”

“I know.” You sigh, too, slumping down low in your seat. He turns back immediately to the desk and you contemplate it for a moment before you tell him, “I think I’ll just head home for the night, babe. I’m bored and I’m tired.” You try really hard not to sound disappointed or upset, because you’re not, not with him at least, and you know he’ll mentally beat himself up over it if he thinks he’s upset you. You try to sound indifferent, tired, but supportive as you quickly add on when he swivels fully in the desk chair to face you, “I’ll order you some food and bring it by before I go home, if you want.”

“No, don’t go.” Taeyong tells you, reaching his hand out to you as you stand from the couch. “Come here, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” You hesitate, and Taeyong motions with grabbing gestures at you, pouting at you briefly before he cracks a smile at himself and says, “C’mon, baby. Stay a little bit longer.”

He’s impossible to resist and with a grin, you shuffle over and settle on his knee, his arms wrapping around you briefly, hugging you as he leans forward and presses a kiss to your cheek. You get comfy, and at first you watch as he repositions his arms so his hands are free and he’s able to keep writing the verse he’s been working on. After a while, however, you start to drift off and in an effort to stay awake, you pull out your phone, shifting on his lap a little to reach it out of your pocket. You lean your head over onto his shoulder and tuck one arm around his chest, hugging him a little and enjoying the feel of his body heat, the steady drumming of his heart against your forearm comforting and soothing. 

Taeyong, too, seems much less stressed by your close proximity and you’re glad he asked you to stay. He’s writing a lot quicker than he was before, and making sounds of frustration a lot less. You press a gentle kiss to his neck, snuggling in a little closer as you hold your phone at a slightly awkward angle to keep it out of his line of vision so as not to distract him.

It’s while you’re shifting around on his lap, trying to get comfy and settle against him with your phone that you very innocently brush up against Taeyong’s crotch. He stills, every muscle in his body suddenly on high alert, unaware that he’s digging his fingers into the skin of your waist until you lift your eyes to his, surprised that he’s got his squeezed shut tight.

“Taeyongie? Are you ok?”

“Do that again.” He whispers, so quiet it’s nearly inaudible.

“What?” You ask, completely unaware of the sudden problem that was stirring in your boyfriend’s pants.

“Your ass,” Taeyong’s eyes flutter open, “Rub against me again like you just did.”

You smirk, not meaning to distract your boyfriend in such a way but now that you were very pleased with yourself. So you shift your hips, deliberately this time, seeking out his crotch and a gasp of surprise left your lips when you felt that he was already half hard, and you had just barely touched him.

“Ah~” He lets his head fall forward onto your shoulder and you keep moving your ass against his groin, grinding back and forth deliberately against him. You can feel his manhood stiffening with every passing second, throbbing underneath you. He’s almost immediately letting out low, choked moans at the slightest bit of friction that passes between you and you can’t help but to smile back at him, amused.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” You tell him with a breathy whisper. You grind down onto his stiff cock through the layers of your clothing and Taeyong groans, his brows furrowed, and in just a few short seconds he’s worked up so much he’s pushing you to your feet and fumbling with shaky hands to undo the button and zipper of his jeans and pull his cock out of his pants.

“Get on your knees, jagiya.” Taeyong tells you, voice husky and low as he pants eagerly and stares up at you with wild eyes, gripping his cock tightly in his fist. “I need your mouth.”

It’s rare that he takes charge and bosses you around without being sweet about it first, so you don’t hesitate to drop to the floor on your knees in front of him and pop open your mouth. Besides, the fact that he got so needy so quickly for you was such a turn on, you were more than happy to give him what he wanted. It made you feel desirable when you’ve been sat alone all evening waiting for him to pay attention to you.

Taeyong isn’t at all surprised by his body’s response to you, not when you’ve been laying behind him just out of reach all evening and he’s wanted to put his work aside in favor of being with you just like this. He’s needy and desperate by the time you wrap your pretty lips around the tip of his cock, and he grips the back of your head, forcing you lower and lower into his lap until you‘re deep throating him. He stills when he hits the back of your throat, your nose brushing against his pubic bone. He thinks he’s about to cum already, your mouth is so warm and wet and welcoming, and then you gag, choke, and sputter.

Eyes watering, you pull away from him and he chuckles at you adorably as he pulls you back up into his lap again. He presses a kiss to your lips, before he mumbles, “Sorry, jagiya.” against your mouth, his hand moving to stuff down the front of your pants and into your panties. “Let me make it up to you,” He tells you softly, kissing a path down your neck, “I’m sorry I was ignoring you.”

“It’s ok,” You sigh as his fingers gently circle your clit. “This is much nicer than watching the back of your head as you work, though.”

He chuckles, moving back to your lips and kissing you sweetly as he dips his finger inside, drawing your wetness up and through your folds. Taeyong’s primary directive changes in a heartbeat, after the initial shock of the friction against his dick and the desperate urge to throat fuck you have passed - suddenly he’s all about making you cum on his fingers as he kisses you, swallowing the whimpers and moans you let out against his lips.

He encourages you to prop your foot up on the desk in front of you, so you’re splayed open more to him and he doesn’t have much room to work with, his hand stuffed into the front of your leggings but he manages to fuck you with his two middle fingers while the lower part of his thumb focuses direct pressure on your clit. When he feels you getting close, he starts biting at your throat and your jaw and whispering encouragements in your ear. “Yes, baby. Cum for me. Let me feel you…”

After you cum, he’s quick to push you back out of his lap and instruct you to take your pants and panties off, all the while he presses his two middle fingers into his mouth and sucks your juices from his digits, almost absentmindedly. Like he has no idea how much that turns you on, that your knees are wobbling as you try to straighten up after dropping your panties to the floor, stepping diligently out of them.

“Turn around.” Taeyong tells you quietly, licking the remaining taste of your orgasm from his lips as he grips his cock, preparing himself to enter you. You turn and sit down on his lap facing away from him, and he guides himself inside, leaning low in his seat so you have plenty of space to sit between his spread thighs, your hands on his knees to keep yourself balanced.

Taeyong keeps his hands on your hips, guiding your movement and setting the pace under you, thrusting up in short, quick thrusts inside of you. You try to keep up, bouncing on his cock as your thighs burn from the workout already.

“God, I love your ass.” He tells you, slapping at it once playfully, “I love the way you feel in my lap, baby.”

Before long, he’s snapping his hips up to meet your ass even faster and you can’t keep up, so you do your best to hold on, keeping yourself balanced in the air and let him take you. His hands squeeze and dig into your waist and hips and before long, you feel a pressure building in your lower stomach and you shout a quick warning to Taeyong that you’re going to cum.

“If you cum before I do, you have to suck all of it off of my cock and let me finish in your mouth.” Taeyong tells you with a loving pat to your butt, and you groan at his words, unable to hold back, spasming on his lap briefly before you sat down on him fully and rocked back and forth, rolling your hips and luxuriating in your second orgasm.

He lets you finish at your leisure, but the second you stop moving and twitching on his lap, Taeyong’s hands are guiding you to the floor and he’s got on hand in your hair, tugging you towards him, and the other on his cock, pressing it to your parted lips.

“Suck it off for me.” He tells you, and despite how filthy his request, he says it as sweetly as possible, biting his lower lip and his eyes sparkling as he looks down at you. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue, eyes locked on Taeyong’s expression as he watches you lick up his length. You can taste yourself on him and it feels intimate and erotic and dirty all at once. Your boyfriend is twitching in your mouth, he’s so close to cumming, so you stop teasing him with your tongue and you wrap your lips around him and bob your head in earnest, hoping to get him there as quickly as possible.

“Fuck. Fuck. Yes…dirty girl. Are you going to swallow it for me? Hm?” He’s mumbling almost too quiet for you to hear but in the confines of the studio, you can hear him and you nod your head best as you can with your mouth full and Taeyong grips the back of your head again, holding you in tight while he thrusts his hips just a bit, and then, with a loud groan, he shoots his load directly down your throat, leaving you no choice but to swallow it up. 

Taeyong cums a lot. It takes more than a couple of swallows before he’s finished, letting go of your head and sighing as you slide off of his cock, gasping for oxygen. He pulls you back to his lap and sits you on his thigh bare assed, but otherwise the same way you were sitting earlier. He tilts your head to him with two fingers on your chin and he kisses you deep and slow, until the taste of your cum and his is gone from your mouth entirely.

When he pulls back, he pats your butt briefly, “Get your clothes back on…I think I can finish this soon and we’ll go home and eat together, ok?”

“Ok.” You get to your feet, legs a little wobbly, so he steadies you with a hand on your back briefly, then you manage to get your panties and pants pulled back on and Taeyong is leaning over the desk, writing furiously.

You want to laugh because of how obvious it is that your boyfriend needed to de-stress in order for his brain to function a little better, but you’re too relieved that he’s getting it finished it to really laugh. But once Taeyong’s balls were emptied and the fogginess was out of his brain, he was able to focus and not only finish re-writing his verse, but he went into the booth and recorded it all within the next hour.


End file.
